Secrets After Sunset
by NightRainStorm
Summary: **WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVN'T FINIISHED EVERY BOOK IN ALL 3 SERIES OR IT WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!** Takes place after Sunset the last book in the 2 series Full summery inside.
1. Realization

Secrets After Sunset

Summery- ****SPOILERS FOR PRETTY MUCH EVERY BOOK IN WARRIORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** When Leafpool finds out she's expecting kits, she is horrified. She was never supposed to have kits! Follow Leafpool's journey in this tale of friendship, betrayal, and sadness. (Don't flame just because I suck at summaries please)

Authors note- Hi everyone! This is my second story on fanfiction, and if you havn't read anything past the first series, don't read this unless you want to spoil everything! I decided to put Rainwhisker in here because he had a small part. =)

Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Chapter 1- realization

Leafpool was dreaming. In her dream, she was sitting at a gathering, and a black she-cat Leafpool had never seen before was standing up in the crowd. Leafpool couldn't hear what she was saying, but the black she-cat had turned toward her with fury in her eyes, spitting an accusion at her. Words began to form from the movement of her jaw. _You think you know me. And my brothers, mfffmff and mmmfffmm. _Leafpool couldn't make out the names. _But you don't! Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't our parents. Leafpool is our mother and Crowfeather -yes Crowfeather of WindClan- is our father!_

Leafpool's eyes shot open. She was back in her den, her nest kicked to pieces. Her chest was heaving. "What a nightmare," she murmured. This had been her fifth weird dream from the last few nights. In the others, she had seen Crowfeather snarling at her, Ashfur dead, and Graystripe returning. She had also seen the black she-cat, golden tom, and gray tabby multible times. She couldn't help but wonder if any of it would happen….She shook her head. Crowfeather would never be that mean to her, and Ashfur was young and wasn't sick. And, as much as it pained her to say it, Graystripe was never coming back.

She heaved herself to her paws and began to piece her nest back together. "Stupid dreams," she muttered, "Stupid moss." Her stomach growled, "Stupid belly." She was pretty hungry though. _Strange. I'm not usually this hungry…_she thought. After her nest was pretty much back in order, she stepped into the moonlight. The camp was bathed in darkness, making it hard to see. She stumbled over to the entrance. "Just doing a bit of night hunting," she whispered to Thornclaw, who was on watch.

"May StarClan light your path," he murmured. Leafpool slipped into the ferns. After she was mostly away from camp, she opened her mouth to let the scents of the forest bath her scent glands. _Vole!_ The little creature was skittering under some fallen leaves. She dropped into a crouch. Squirrelflight had taught Leafpool how to hunt one day when she was bored. Leafpool stalked slowly toward the vole, almost silent on the forest floor. But her tail brushed a bush, and the vole took off. Leafpool hissed. She wasn't going to let it get away that easily!

She dashed after the vole, trying to keep it in sight. But she began to get tired, and she slowed down. The vole slipped down its hole. "Am I really this out of shape?" she asked herself. Leafpool plopped down onto the forest floor and began to wash. She had almost finished washing when her belly growled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She bent her neck to wash her belly. Her strangly bloated stomach was hard to the touch. _Funny, it almost seems like…_her thought trailed off, and was replaced by pure terror. She placed a white paw on her belly, wishing with all her might that it was another silly dream. But it wasn't. _I'm expecting kits!_

So that was it. It's kinda short, but I hope you like it! There will be a chapter 2 soon!

Plllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Thanks!

~ xxxXleafxcrowXxxx


	2. Rainwhisker

Hi! I am so happy! So many people subscribed to my stories! Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing! You rock! Anyway here's more to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. If I did, Crowfeather would have kept on loving Leafpool.

Chapter 2- Rainwhisker

Leafpool was in her den sorting herbs. Her thoughts were wrapped in Crowfeather and Cinderpelt. _Oh Cinderpelt, what have I done? _She shouldn't be having kits! A wave of anger washed over her. _This is all Crowfeather's fault! _But then her anger ebbed away as she realized StarClan was just punishing her for falling in love.

Leafpool sighed. She needed to talk to someone. Squirrelflight? No. Squirrelflight was just to close to Brambleclaw at the moment. Sandstorm? No, her mother would be so angry. Firestar? No. Sorreltail? No. Sorreltail had drifted away from her after she had kits…..As Leafpool ran over the list of names in her head, she found herself wishing more and more that Cinderpelt was still with her.

"Can I come in?" A deep voice from the entrance made Leafpool jump.

"Ye-yes, of course," Leafpool stuttered. A dark gray tom with blue eyes stepped into her den. "Oh, hello Rainwhisker," she mewed. _He looks so much like Crowfeather…_she thought.

"My shoulder is playing up again," he meowed simply. Leafpool nodded and bounded towards him. Rainwhisker's shoulder had been wrenched in the badger attack, and it seemed to hurt a lot. She placed a paw on his broad shoulder and pressed. The torn muscle had not fully recovered. "Firestar is about to conduct a ceremony for Daisy's kits," Leafpool looked up. His deep blue eyes were boring into her amber ones.

"I'll come watch," she murmured. She followed Rainwhisker out of the den. As she stepped into the sunlight, all of her worries came back. What if someone noticed her slowly changing scent? She shook her head. Rainwhisker hadn't noticed, so why not the rest of the clan?

As she plopped down next to Squirrelflight, she noticed something different. Squirrelflight looked plump! Could she be expecting kits too? As Leafpool drew in her scent, she realized that she was not expecting kits, just enjoying the bountiful prey.

She pricked her ears as Firestar stepped out of his den and called the summons, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" As the familiar yowl echoed across the hollow, Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit bounded out of the nursery, even though they hadn't the slightest idea how prey was caught. Sorreltail followed, purring. Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Cloudtail pushed out of the warrior's den, and Mousefur guided Longtail into the clearing from the elder's den. Goldenflower stayed in her nest more often, she was the oldest cat in the clan. Daisy stepped out last, followed by her kits: Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit, all neatly groomed.

"I hope I get an apprentice," a voice meowed from her other side. She turned to see Rainwhisker staring intently at the kits. Leafpool meowed encouragement, then turned her head to Firestar, who was standing over the kits.

"From this day on, until they earned their warrior names, these cats shall be called Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw," he meowed, "Brambleclaw, you are the deputy, therefore you need an apprentice. You will be a mentor to Berrypaw" The cream apprentice raced up to the big deputy and shoved his nose into Brambleclaw's. Leafpool's whiskers twitched in amusment. "Spiderleg, you will be mentor to Mousepaw. Mousefur taught you well, and I expect you to pass on all she taught you onto this apprentice" Spiderleg's eyes sparkled as he touched his nose softly to the apprentice's. "Dustpelt," the ginger leader went on, "you will be mentor to Hazelpaw. You have mentored Ashfur and Squirrelflight well, and I expect the same with Hazelpaw," Leafpool called the new apprentices names, then hurried to her den.

"Wait!" Rainwhisker called from behind her. He raced up to her side. "Can I talk to you? For a moment?"

Leafpool wondered if he would ever leave her alone, "Of course," she mewed cautiously. Had he noticed her pregnancy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked that. I don't have a lot of time on the computer, so don't expect a lot of updating. Sorry. Rainwhisker asks for you to review!


	3. Passing time

Hi again! Thank you to Mysticbreeze327, Natureboy3, and Avatar2016! Thanks so so so so much!!! I am having fun writeing this! Here's chapter 3

Disclaimer- If I owned warriors, RainXSwallow would have been tons more talked about.

Chapter 3- passing time

"I….I….uh…." Rainwhisker stuttered, and then stopped, "Never mind," he muttered. (AN- Don't worry, he'll ask it later ;)!) He turned away. Leafpool let out a breath of relief. Then immediately felt guilty for dreading Rainwhisker. She padded heavily into her den.

……

A few days had passed since Daisy's kits had become apprentices. Rainwhisker had become very close to her as a friend. He visited her frequently. That morning, he stumbled into her den. "Rainwhisker!" she ran up to him and placed her nose in between his ears. It radiated with fever. "Oh, Rainwhisker!" she meowed. She gently pushed him into one of the nests that were used for sick cats. She grabbed feverfew in her jaws and carried it over to the slumped dark gray shape. She carefully mashed it up, and placed it close to his mouth. He licked it up. "I must tell Firestar there is Whitecough in the camp!"

Leafpool puffed out of the den and up the highledge. "Firestar?" she asked.

"Enter," came the leader's voice. Leafpool stepped inside to find Firestar and Sandstorm sharing tongues.

"Firestar," she mewed, out of breath, "Rainwhisker has whitecough," Firestar's green eyes widened.

"Check everyone else," he ordered. Leafpool nodded and bounded down the boulders.

By sun-down, every cat had been checked. Only Goldenflower, Birchfall (who had been recently made a warrior), and Ashfur. Leafpool was worried about Goldenflower, who seemed the worst. She got most of the cats situated, then stepped over the sleeping cats to her nest, and slept. Her sleep was dreamless.

Leafpool woke to Goldenflower moaning. The rest of the sick cats watched the pale ginger elder, fright in their eyes for her. "Goldenflower….." Leafpool whispered. Goldenflower's green eyes flicked to her, and she opened her jaws. Her breathing was growing more and more ragged. Leafpool breathed in the scent of greencough on her foul breath. She gasped. Goldenflower was dying. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Goldenflower gave one final shudder, then closed her eyes for good.

"Oh…….Oh no no no no no no…" Leafpool looked up into the pained amber eyes of Brambleclaw, who had come to check on his mother.

"Brambleclaw…" she mewed synthetically. There was so much she couldn't manage to say to the tabby, "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," he whispered, half choked with grief. He buried his nose into her cold ginger fur.

"I'll tell Firestar," Ashfur offered. He had nearly recovered from his chill. The speckled tom dashed out of the den.

"I'm sorry…." Leafpool whispered.

….

It had been three sunrises since Goldenflower's burial. Almost everyone of the cats with greencough had recovered. Well, all except Rainwhisker. He was on the very brink of recovering.

"Hello Leafpool," he rasped as she stepped into the den.

"Hi Rainwhisker," she meowed. Rainwhisker struggled into a sitting position.

"Is that for me?" he asked as Leafpool laid a large rabbit near is nest.

"We're sharing it, mousebrain!" she purred affectionately. They both dug in. After the rabbit was just bones and fur, they both sat up to clean their whiskers.

"Say Leafpool," he mewed questioningly, "How come you're so plump even though it's Leaffall?"

Yay! Cliffhanger! I hope you think that was awesome! I DID!!! I think this is my longest so far…….REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D XD hahahahahahahahaha


	4. Persuasion

Chapter 4- Persuasion

I'm so super sorry I haven't updated in forever! I don't have a ton of time……Anyways, Thank you thank you thank you for the awesome reviews!!! I bet you'll like this chapter. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors.

"I….I…." Leafpool stuttered. Rainwhisker blinked. _Calm down Leafpool, he doesn't know that you're carrying kits… _Leafpool reassured herself.

"And you smell different too," he mewed, drawing her changing scent over his scent glands. His blue eyes widened, and he stared, dumbfounded at her.

_Here it comes. _Leafpool braised herself for Rainwhisker's accusion.

"Are you expecting kits?" his voice was slightly strained, as though he didn't think it was actually true.

"Rainwhisker, I can't lie to you," the quiet words were very forced, "I am," Leafpool knew their friendship was over.

"Who's the father?" Leafpool turned around in surprise. She didn't think he would ask that.

"Guess," she purred, suddenly feeling a burst of warmth toward the gray tom.

"Uh….Ashfur?" he looked genuinely confused.

"No,"

"Spiderleg?"

"No,"

"Brambleclaw,"

"Nope,"

"Come on! Just give me a hint!" he pleaded.

"He has dark gray fur…"

"Sootfur?" Rainwhisker flinched when he mentioned his dead brother.

"No. He also has the most beautiful blue eyes,"

"Errrrr…." Rainwhisker was beginning to look embarrassed. _I wonder why?_ "I don't know," he meowed quickly, "Who is it?"

"Crowfeather, mousebrain!"

"Oh," Did a shadow pass through his eyes? It was gone before she could tell. "I knew that,"

Leafpool laughed.(AN- Let's just say cats can laugh ;) )

"You should tell him," Rainwhisker meowed. Leafpool was immediately serious again.

"What?"

"You should tell him. They're his kits too," The dark gray tom reasoned. His logic swayed Leafpool. Did Crowfeather still have any love for her?

"Okay. I will," Leafpool meowed.

I hope you loved that! It was pretty short, but had hints toward something in it. Can you guess why Rainwhisker understood her? Why was he embarrassed? What will Crowfeather say? Why am I asking all these questions? Review please!!!


	5. A talk

Chapter 5- A talk

Hey everyone! I am having fun writing this. Thank you to all my reviewers! I totally can't thank you guys enough for all your support! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT REVIEWING IN MONTHS!!! I'VE HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! Now here's chapter 5. You may recognize what's going on…..

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or this script. Erin Hunter does.

It was the night after Leafpool had agreed with Rainwhisker to talk to Crowfeather. There was no moon, so the forest was bathed in darkness. Leafpool crouched under a holly bush beside the stream that bordered WindClan, waiting. Suddenly a familiar scent drifted to her. Crowfeather was alone. She took a deep breath, and then stepped into the open.

"Crowfeather, wait," she meowed as he started to turn away. He looked surprised to see her. Would she be able to summon up enough courage to tell him her newest secret?

"What?!" he meowed, the surprise having a big effect on him, "Leafpool, what are you doing here?"

Leafpool summoned up her courage, "I…I wanted to see you," she mewed.

Crowfeather's dark blue eyes flicked around them, as if checking to see if any cats were watching. "Why?"

Leafpool was surprised that he would ask that. But she still didn't have enough courage to say what she really wanted to say. "Because it's been moons since I spoke to you!" she meowed hastily. Then she remembered her promise to Rainwhisker. "And….and there's something I think you should know,"

Crowfeather's eyes hardened. "No there isn't Leafpool. You don't have to tell me anything anymore. We belong to different clans, remember?" he growled bitterly.

Leafpool was taken aback. "Why are you being like this? It was hard for me too you know. But ThunderClan needs me to be their medicine cat. I don't have any choice," her promise was forgotten. She was filled with anger that Crowfeather would treat her like this. How could he?!

Crowfeather was becoming angry too. "You did have a choice, and you chose to stay with them!" he snarled. He closed his eyes and took a breath. This seemed to relax him slightly. "Look, I shouldn't even be talking to you, what if someone sees us? My clanmates have only just began to trust me again, and that's mostly thanks to Nightcloud,"

Yet another stupid surprise. "Nightcloud?" Leafpool's anger cooled a little as Crowfeather calmed. "Why?"

Crowfeather's eyes flew to his paws. "She…she had my kits last moon. Onestar's going to announce it at the next gathering," his anger seemed almost completely gone, but it was replaced by something else. Guilt?

Leafpool was completely stunned. He had betrayed all of his promises to her. When she spoke, her voice came out very small, "Oh I didn't know,"

Crowfeather's 'guilt' was gone. "Well, what did you think I'd do? Let my clanmates go on thinking I was more loyal to ThunderClan? Nightcloud's a great cat, and a good mother. Even-"

Leafpool's anger returned. She slapped her tail over his muzzle, cutting him off. "You were right Crowfeather. We don't have any thing to say to each other now. Goodbye," As she turned to leave, yet another familiar scent reached her. Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Berrypaw stepped out of the bushes. Brambleclaw raced straight up to her.

"Leafpool! Are you okay?" he meowed, flashing a warning glance at Crowfeather.

"Yes I'm fine," she lied flatly.

Cloudtail stalked up until he was almost nose-to-nose with Crowfeather, "What are you doing here? Doesn't WindClan have enough warriors to send out regular patrols?" he growled accusingly.

Crowfeather stiffened. "Of course we do," he hissed. Cloudtail backed up a bit, lashing his tail.

Berrypaw looked curious. "What are you doing out here on your own?" he mewed.

Crowfeather shot an annoyed glance at the cream apprentice, "Onestar doesn't keep us prisoner in the camp!"

Leafpool had had enough of this. She just wanted to go home and claw Rainwhisker's ears off for suggesting she do this. "Just go, Crowfeather," she meowed wearily.

The toms ignored her. Cloudtail looked suspiciously from Leafpool to Crowfeather, "So you two just happened to meet here, did you?"

Crowfeather didn't even flinch, although Leafpool did. "That's right." He meowed.

Suddenly Berrypaw's head shot up and he stared at Crowfeather as if the dark gray tom had just sprouted wings. "I remember you! You went away with Leafpool just before the badger attack. But then you came back…" Berrypaw trailed off as he noticed the awkward glances the older cats were giving him.

Brambleclaw looked uncomfortable. "That was a long time ago, Berrypaw. We don't need to talk about it now,"

Leafpool looked down at her paws, wishing a hole would just open in front of her so she could jump into it. "No. We don't need to talk about anything," she murmured.

Cloudtail padded over to her and touched his nose delicately to her ear. "Has Crowfeather been bothering you?" he mewed.

Leafpool looked up at her cousin. "No, it's nothing like that," she meowed. _It's completely different!_

"At least your clanmates trust you," Leafpool jumped when she heard Crowfeather's sad whisper. She felt her ears heat up when she realized she wasn't supposed to hear that.

Suddenly, three WindClan cats came trotting toward them: Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw.

Onestar's patrol drew to a halt in front of the small group. "Greetings, Brambleclaw," he meowed politely, "Is there a problem?"

"One of your warriors has been trying to talk to Leafpool," Brambleclaw meowed.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes and huffed a large breath. "Oh for StarClan's sake!"

Tornear stepped forward, hackles raised. "I see one of our warriors and two of yours, plus an apprentice. Do you call that a fair fight?" he snarled.

Cloudtail's tail began to fluff out. "There was no talk of fighting until you turned up, Tornear, but if that's what you want…" he trailed off, and he sank his thorn-sharp claws into the river mud.

(A.N. For those of you who didn't know, this was based off the play _After Sunset: We Need to Talk _by Erin Hunter. I'm just going to leave out the part with Berrypaw and Harepaw fighting so I can save space)

Onestar looked calm. "Brambleclaw, it looks like your Clanmates are desperate for a fight. Aren't you going to control them?"

Brambleclaw refused to be fazed by Onestar's comment. "I don't see why I should, if you let your warriors insult them," he hissed.

"I'd easily beatthat dumb apprentice over there," Harepaw sneered, "Every cat knows he's half kittypet!"

Berrypaw hissed loudly. "My mother came from the Horseplace. That doesn't make her a kittypet! We're loyal to ThunderClan now. I'm glad she didn't come to you for help first!" Berrypaw stuck his nose in the air and refused to look at the brown and white apprentice.

Tornear didn't want to drop the subject. "ThunderClan has quite a history of taking in stray kittypets, doesn't it? Not so welcome with other Clan cats though, like Hawkfrost,"

Cloudtail's hostility returned. "He came into our territory to kill Firestar! What did you think we'd do? Take him to camp and let him have first pick of the fresh-kill pile?" he growled.

The fur on Tornear's shoulders began to fluff up. "You didn't get a chance to do that did you? Seeing as he managed to stab himself with a piece of wood and rolled into the lake to die?"

Brambleclaw's eyes flashed. He stepped between Tornear and Cloudtail. "Hawkfrost's death has nothing to do with you," he snarled at Tornear, "He was a traitor to the warrior code and RiverClan is well rid of him,"

Leafpool's thoughts had begun to drift away. This didn't really have any thing to do with her anymore. She was thrown back to reality as Crowfeather's voice cut icily into her heart. "Oh yes, ThunderClan cats always do what the warrior code tells them to," Leafpool looked up to see him staring at her, his deep blue eyes piercing her tabby pelt.

Leafpool was aghast. "That's not fair, Crowfeather," she murmured so only he could hear. Crowfeather's whiskers twitched, and he looked away.

Onestar had obviously had enough of the bickering. "Come on. ThunderClan cats might be able to waste time, but we have a patrol to finish. Brambleclaw, I suggest you tell your Clanmates to stay away from WindClan's territory – and their warriors. There is only peace on the full moon, remember, and my cats will fight to protect what's theirs,"

Brambleclaw looked frustrated. "Your cats have nothing that ThunderClan wants! Come on, Cloudtail, Berrypaw. And you, Leafpool," he growled.

Leafpool felt like crying. But she knew she shouldn't do that in front of WindClan. Espeically not Crowfeather. "Thank you Brambleclaw, but I can make my own way back," she hissed. She needed some time to think over what had just happened.

"Bye kittypet!" Harepaw called to Berrypaw, "I'll be ready for you next time!"

Berrypaw lashed his tail playfully. "Ready to be beaten, do you mean? Cause that's what will happen,"

The two patrols parted in opposite directions, until just Leafpool and Crowfeather were left. Crowfeather opened his mouth to say something, but Leafpool cut him off. "Goodbye, Crowfeather. I hope we don't regret we didn't speak today," she began to pad away into the trees.

"Leafpool, wait!" the lean dark gray tom called. Leafpool didn't look back, just tried to keep back the tears that threatened to overflow.

*******

I hope you liked this chapter…..Kinda depressing though….Anyway, Review Please!!!! Thanx!


End file.
